kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Majin Buu
Majin Buu is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Keyblade Wars" as a rogue Primordial-Djinni wreaking havoc in the cosmos before he is split into several fragments by Izanagi and the Foretellers, then sealed away into chestnut-esque prison spheres and hidden in various parts of the galaxy such as Vormir and the Cave of Wonders in Agrabah. There is nothing much to say about Buu in any of his forms other than the fact that he loves to destroy anything and everything. Since it is his passion, he makes death and chaos almost an art form in of itself. He cannot just simply leave a corpse lifeless, he has to mutilate it beyond recognition until it resembles some form of sick, morbid "work of art". And of course he just loves to cause all manner of collateral damage; if it's breakable, chances are he will not rest until it's broken completely. Other than that, he is just a berserking psycho. He is also slightly cannibalistic as he'll waste no opportunity to take a bite out of any opponent he can get his hands on... (cited from Tyrranux's Deviantart bio for the character) Story Backstory One of the first Djinni ever created before the time of the Lands of Legend, Buu started out as an innocent version of his child form, causing massive pranks in the Great Chaos for pleasure only because he didn't understand any better, and so he bore no loyalty to the Great Will. It was only after Chernabog, the Great Evil, began seeing great potential in Buu's cosmic power that he brought the Jann under his tutelage and taught him the concept of morality, allowing him to absorb much more of the corruptive elements of the Dark Side, becoming more steadily violent and cruel, eventually evolving into his intelligent Super form. This new Buu swore his service to Chernabog in exchange for gaining enough chances to cause as much havoc and devour enough primordial souls to fill his greedy belly, but warned his so-called ally that he should not be tried with, lest he suffer his wrath and lose his position as Lord of all Darkness to Buu. The Keyblade Wars The Fantasmic Dreamtime Appearance and Personality Abilities Gallery Kid Buu.png|Kid Buu - Buu's original state after being corrupted by Chernabog and Chaos Prima's influence Majin_Buu_DBZ_Ep_263_002.png|Super Buu - Buu's adult state after years of training under Chernabog's service MajinBuuSuperKid.png|Ultra Buu - Buu exploding with anger and deforming after being beaten one too many times by Hercules Good_Buu.png|Mister Buu - a fragment of Buu that merged with the Grand Kaioshin to become a Majin himself, used to work for Maleficent before defecting to join the heroes in their battle against the forces of Darkness Master Buu by alexiscabo1.png|Ultimate Buu - Buu's final form after absorbing the fragments that had absorbed the Grand Kaioshin, Freeza, and Cell, then being enfused with a shard of Chernabog's Aurem Taioron Crystal to become a Seeker of Darkness - by Alexiscabo1 Category:Villains Category:The Chaos Bringer Gang Category:Demons Category:Wizards Category:Ancient Ones Category:Djinni Category:Chaos Magic Wielders Category:Monsters Category:Thugs Category:Darkness Elementals Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Corrupted Characters Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:The Galactic Empire Category:Servants of Chernabog Category:Reformed Characters